villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ohanzee Dent
Ohanzee "Hanzee" Dent is a major character in the second season of the Fargo television series. At the start of the series, he is a henchman of the Gerhardt crime family, tasked with taking care of tracking their enemies, and assassinations. Towards the end of the season, a series of events sends him off the deep end, and leads to him betraying the Gerhardt clan. By the end of the season, he orchestrates the majority of the climax, including the infamous massacre of Sioux Falls. Between this, and his important role throughout the rest of the season, he is ultimately the true main antagonist of Fargo Season 2. He is also revealed to be a minor antagonist in season 1, the employer of Mr. Wrench and Mr. Numbers: Moses Tripoli. History Hanzee is first seen besides Dodd Gerhardt, constantly assisting him, and helping him torture an enemy of the Gerhardts for information. After the disappearance of Rye Gerhardt, he is sent to investigate who is responsible. Hanzee discovers a remnant of Rye's belt in the fireplace of the Blumquist family, and assumes that Ed Blumquist was an assassin hired by the Kansas city mob to eliminate him. Outraged by this: the Gerhardts send Hanzee and a group of their men to send a message to Kansas city. With no effort, Hanzee kills one of the Kitchen brothers, and brutally decapitares Joe Bulo. The head of Bulo is sent Kansas city agent Mike Milligan. This prompts Mike to arrive at the Gerhardt residence and murder their patriarch Otto Gerhardt. During the all out war between Kansas City and the Gerhardts, Hanzee is sent to murder Ed Blumquist, but he is defended by the Fargo police. Dodd ends up captured by the Blumquist family after attacking their home, and Hanzee is sent to retrieve him. On his way to locate Dodd, he encounters racists in a local bar, who mistreat and abuse him. In a moment of weakness, he snaps and shoots them, and then shoots the police who arrive shortly afterward. When he finally arrives at the cabin where Dodd is being held, he is at wits end. Dodd insults him, and Hanzee does not hesitate to murder Dodd. Wanting to escape the city as a fugitive for his crimes, he asks Peggy Blumquist to give him a haircut, while remarking that he is tired of the life he is living. Two Fargo police officers arrive at the cabin before he can get one, and Peggy stabs him in the back of the neck with a pair of scissors before he can hurt them. Hanzee escapes the cabin, and ultimately decides to completely eliminate the Gerhardt family. He calls them, and lies about Dodd still being alive. Hanzee tells them that Dodd is being held in a hotel by the Kansas Mob, when in reality the hotel is being occupied by the police. The Gerhardt clan shows up, and begins murdering the cops to retrieve Dodd. Soon enough they realize that things are not as they seem, and Hanzee murders the Gerhardt matriarch Floyd, before chasing after the Blumquist family to kill them. His reason is left ambiguous (whether it is to tie up a loose end, or kill the two people who saw his sensitive side), but he manages to fatally shoot Ed Blumquist, before escaping into the night when the police catch up to him. He later gets help from a mysterious benefactor in adopting a new identity as Moses Tripoli, before claiming that he will start his own criminal empire. He then murders two teenagers picking on a young Wrench and Numbers. Years later, Hanzee is the leader of the Fargo city mob. Old and fat: Hanzee no longer has the strength from his youth. After one of his allies (Sam Hess) is killed by Lorne Malvo, he demands that his two henchmen (Mr. Wrench and Mr. Numbers) go and murder him. They fail in killing Malvo, and out of revenge Malvo storms the Kansas city headquarters and murders Hanzee with ease. Trivia *Hanzee is the first surprise main antagonist in the Fargo franchise. The film and the show's first season both made their big bads clear from the start. *Hanzee has killed the second most named characters of any villain in the Fargo franchise. The first is ironically the man who kills him: Lorne Malvo. *Hanzee is similar to Anton Chigurh. Both are cold, ruthless, expert assassins, who betray their employers, but even after their betrayal track down and attempt to murder the target they were sent to kill. Category:Traitor Category:Crime Lord Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Symbolic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Game Changer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mobsters Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Usurper